


Baby Food

by kitschykody



Series: Baby Verse [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Baby, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschykody/pseuds/kitschykody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (via annocat)<br/>I dunno Tim and Jason are trying to feed Charlie something new and it somehow turned into a contest of who knows Charlie’s taste pallet better? XDD</p>
<p>And this could be like</p>
<p>“See? I told you she’ll like it.”</p>
<p>Then squinting ‘No’ face.</p>
<p>“Ha!”</p>
<p>(….Didnt quite turn out like this but oh well xD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Food

“I swear, Tim, she can eat real food, she has teeth—Ow! Charlie!” he protested, as the baby bit him again, adding another hickey to his neck, which was already littered with the sores (no thanks to Tim). 

Tim sighed, continuing to scroll though his favorite parenting sites. “Just because she has teeth doesn’t mean that she can eat solid food.” He said, frowning at the computer screen before tugging his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. “Come read this or something, I can’t stare at this screen any longer.” He sighed. 

Jason nodded, and plopped on the couch, setting Charlie to lie between him and Tim. Gently grabbing the laptop, he scrolled down the list. “Nine months, right?” Tim nodded. “Last week.” Jason hummed, and scrolled to the appropriate section. “…..So we can feed her solid foods. Like, pieces of bagel. And potatoes and mush things. ” Tim still looked dubious, picking up the girl as she was beginning to complain. She cooed, and reached out, tugging Tim’s hair, making him scowl, and lightly scold her. Tim never scolded her. “…. Babybird, you ok?” Jason asked slowly, and taking Charlie from him, despite his halfhearted efforts to keep holding the baby. Grunting, Tim rubbed his temples lightly as Jason sat next to him. “……Head hurts” he finally mumbled. “Bad fall on patrol last night.” Jason sighed, and picked up Tim (quite like he just had Charlie)

“Jase, the hell do you think you’re doing” Tim demanded, not pleased at being picked up, but wrapping his legs around the bigger man’s waist anyways. “putting you down for a nap.” Jason answered in a no nonsense tone. “I am not a child, Jason….” Tim said warningly, hissing when Jason set him down and accidentally brushed a nasty bruise on his side. Frowning, the redhead instructed Tim to raise his arms, and quickly tugged off the too small tee shirt. “OW. Hey, no, what are you—DON’T TOUCH IT.” Tim snapped, when Jason ran his hand over the green and purple skin. “Tim, you have at least three fucking broken ribs.”

“….Well that would explain it” he grumbled, trying to squirm away. 

“Idiot.” Jason grumbled, and pushed him back down on the bed, causing him to squawk indignantly. “Lay down on your injured side, I’m going to go get ice. You’ve been fine all day, so I’m vouching that you don’t have any internal injuries.” Tim grumbled, muttering curses under his breath, before he was hit upside the head with a bar of soap. “And wash your mouth out, we’re parents now.” Jason said with a smirk, though they both knew if anyone was teaching baby Charlie swear words it was Jason. 

Tim rolled his eyes, and hissed in pain, before lying down as instructed. Jason finally came back, carrying a fussing Charlie who was holding a piece of bread, and lay her next to Tim. “….Is that bread…?” Tim asked slowly. “We’re allowed to feed her solid foods, she was hungry, and I’m taking care of you, not getting pelted by green baby mush again” Tim tried to laugh, but grunted in pain instead. “Shhhh. Cool it, baby bird, here. ” Jason handed him a few pills and placed ice under him against the bruise. “Fu—JASE!” Tim screeched, causing Charlie to cry. “What the hell did I do now?!” Jason sounded exasperated, as he picked up the baby, bouncing her on his hip, running a hand through short red locks. “Hurts, dammit!” Tim grunted, shifting so he was more comfortable. “Will you just… quit?!” Jason sighed at the baby. “Here, look, I even got you food, just, try it. Please?” he sighed, and kissed her short hair, walking around the room to try to calm her down. 

About thirty minutes later, Tim was dozing, and she had calmed down enough for Jason to sit beside Tim on the bed, and try to get her to eat. “Look, you know how to do this. Just like you like to do with mommy’s ties, yeah? Om nom nom” he cooed, tearing a piece of the bread off, and eating it to example. She giggled at his antics, bringing the food to her mouth, and biting down on it, but not strong enough to break it off, so she ended up with drooled on bread. Jason sighed, and looked over at Tim, who had woken up, and was smirking rather smugly at him. “Maybe she doesn’t like it” He pointed out. “She totally likes it, she just doesn’t know how to eat it. And who the fuck doesn’t like bread?” Charlie gurgled up at him, nawing at the bead still, before she got a small piece in her mouth, and mimicked Daddy, who was showing her how to chew. “See?” Charlie suddenly frowned, and continued to play with the food in her mouth, before spitting it back onto Jason. “ok. Ew. Ew ew ew.” Tim snickered quietly, taking a deep breath. 

“Told ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://media.tumblr.com/0ece4e59fbac92d986daec6fdc4bb36f/tumblr_inline_mn7abl4Odh1qc1gin.gif  
> This is the gif the prompt was based off of originally ^^


End file.
